starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sullust
Sullust era el principal planeta del sistema Sullust en el Espacio Sullustano, situado en el Borde Exterior en la unión de la Ruta Comercial Rimma y el Trazado Silvestri. Era el mundo natal de los sullustanos. Geografía, clima y vida En torno al planeta, orbitaban dos satélites, una de ellas, Sulon, tenía una atmósfera respirable, mientras que la de Sullust era nociva y tóxica a consecuencia de los cientos de volcanes activos que había en ciertas regiones del planeta. El clima en la superficie era seco y caluroso con tormentas eléctricas intensas, aun así, la vida se desarrolló en Sullust, especialmente en los alrededores de las cuevas subterráneas. Estas cuevas eran húmedas y frías con una variada biosfera sustentada por lagos subterráneos. Historia .]] La inestabilidad ambiental combinada con la riqueza mineral planetaria, causó que sus primeros habitantes, los sullustanos, desarrollasen su sociedad en los volcanes extinguidos y en los complejos de las cuevas subterráneas. En seguida, se involucraron en la asuntos galácticos, uniéndose a la República Galáctica cuando los comerciantes sullustanos conectaron su planeta al Sector Tapan a través de la Ruta Comercial Rimma en el año 5.500 ABY, convirtiéndose en una parada para los viajeros que se dirigían al Borde Medio y hacía otras regiones remotas. El planeta fue conocido una vez por sus carreras de vainas. Durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith, la Hermandad de las Sombras se apoderó del planeta. La Corporación SoroSuub miembro del Gremio de Comercio tenía su sede principal aquí. Su influencia era tal que fue el auténtico líder de Sullust, casi la mitad de la población trabajaba para la corporación. Con el declive de la Antigua República, el gobierno del Consejo Sullustano se debilitó. Bajo la presidencia de Beolar Bribbs, el planeta se separó de la República en el año 22 ABY y se unió a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Durante las Guerras Clon, el Caballero Jedi Rees Alrix dirigió una misión a Sullust. Con la expansión del Nuevo Orden de Palpatine, SoroSuub alcanzó la cúspide de su liderazgo en Sullust con la Proclamación 173d y anunció su total apoyo al Imperio a cambio de varios contratos lucrativos y con la promesa que garantizaba futuros negocios, SoroSuub adoptó una postura intransigente contra la Alianza Rebelde y sus seguidores. Enfurecidos por la ilegal toma de poder y por el apoyo al Imperio, los sullustanos formaron células de resistencia bajo el liderazgo de Sian Tew las cuales se convirtieron en células rebeldes modelo durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Los cazas de la resistencia de Tew, combinados con un golpe para expulsar del gobierno a SoroSuub mediante fuerzas pro Alianza, ganaron el suficiente apoyo para erradicar el control de Sullust de manos de SoroSuub poco antes del año 0 DBY. La resistencia sullustana permaneció independiente de la Alianza, aunque permitieron a su flota utilizar Sullust como punto de encuentro para planear la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte II ya que Sullust era el final de la Vía Santuario, y debido a que el presidente de SoroSuub había sido rescatado de un arresto imperial por fuerzas Rebeldes. La Alianza también lanzó un ataque de distracción en el sistema, para alejar a la Flota Imperial de Endor. Después de la Batalla de Endor, Sullust se unió oficialmente a la Alianza y subsecuentemente a la Nueva República. Estuvo representado en el Consejo Provisional de la Nueva República por Sian Tew y más tarde en el Senado de la Nueva República por Sien Siev y Niuk Niuv. Sullust continuó como miembro clave de la Alianza Galáctica. Detrás de las cámaras *Sullust fue uno de los primeros nombres de planetas que aparecen en los primeros borradores de ''Una Nueva Esperanza''. En un principio apareció en el segundo borrador (ligeramente diferente) en el nombre de Bomerwirghts of Sullest: constuctores de espadas láser. En el tercer borrador y en todas las versiones del guión de rodaje, Luke Skywalker hacía referencia a Sullust junto con el planeta Aquilae, pero esta línea fue finalmente eliminada del montaje final. *Algunas fuentes anteriores a las precuelas del Universo Expandido confunde Sullust con el lugar en donde Darth Vader fue derrotado por Obi-Wan Kenobi y sufrió sus lesiones. Uno de los niveles del juego Star Wars: Rogue Squadron, al referirse al Asalto de Sullust, muestra una base similar a la misma en donde fue derrotado Darth Vader, y para más confusión, en un ambiente parecido al de Mustafar. *El juego para PC Star Wars: Rebellion sitúa erróneamente a Sullust en el Sector Sluis del Núcleo Galáctico. El Sector Sluis está realmente situado en el Borde Exterior. *Además en la entrada para Sullust de la enciclopedia de Rebellion, se dice equivocadamente que el sistema de Sullust rechazó abiertamente dar su apoyo a la Alianza Rebelde después de la Batalla de Yavin, en vez de que el movimiento de resistencia sullustano simplemente apoyó y ayudó de manera independiente, mientras que muchos otros vacilaron en implicarse o seguir siendo pro imperiales. Apariciones *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' * *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''All the Extras'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' de:Sullust en:Sullust nl:Sullust Categoría:Planetas volcánicos Categoría:Planetas del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas aliados con la República Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Separatistas